


Danganronpa Femslash One-Shots

by orphan_account



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22125514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You read the title.Requests: Open1. Mukuro/Sayaka (smut)2. Kaede/Maki (Fluff and Comfort)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki, Akamatsu Kaede/Iruma Miu, Akamatsu Kaede/Shirogane Tsumugi, Asahina Aoi/Ogami Sakura, Chabashira Tenko/Yumeno Himiko, Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Harukawa Maki/Tojo Kirumi, Ikusaba Mukuro/Maizono Sayaka, Kirigiri Kyoko/Celestia Ludenberg, Mioda Ibuki/Tsumiki Mikan, Nanami Chiaki/Sonia Nevermind
Comments: 49
Kudos: 156





	1. Rules/Requests

**Author's Note:**

> I'm currently writing a Kaemaki one-shot that's almost 9,000 words (I think?), so I'll probably finish that before I dive into any of these- but that being said, I need to write about my babies 0~0

I promised myself I wouldn't do this, but here we are ;-;

Anyway, to satisfy my multi-shipping clusterfuck of a brain, I made this.

Ships I Like (in other words, I want to write a one-shot of them):

. Maki x Kaede

. Miu x Kaede

. Tsumugi x Kaede

. Kirumi x Kaede

. Kirumi x Maki

. Maki x Miu

. Tenko x Himiko

. Ibuki x Mikan

. Mikan x Chiaki

. Chiaki x Sonia

. Komaru x Touko

. Kirigiri x Celestia

. Sayaka x Mukuro

. Asahina x Sakura

And that's about it. I'm not opposed to other ships, or polyamory between basically any of them. It just depends on my mood. Request literally anything- smut, fluff, angst, hurt/comfort, you name it. Each one shot will probably be around 1000 to 2000 words (because I hate myself and have no self control). AUs are also cool. 

Anyway, please request some things!


	2. Mukuro/Sayaka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Scar999

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was planning on writing the one shots in order of request, but this idea just struck me so.. here we are I suppose heh

“You deserve to feel better.”

Those words- among too many others- thundered in her ears, stuffing her head with cotton. Her vision was fuzzy around the edges, like she’d had too much to drink, and her heart fluttered in her wrists so violently she was sure her veins were going to burst. 

_ Deserve better? _

Bad. Bad. Bad. These thoughts were bad. Junko would hate them. She’d pick her brain dry and feast off the small morsels of obedience and laxity before spitting them back in her face.

Mukuro stared at Sayaka blankly. She hardly felt the girl’s hand on her face, slightly chilled from the billowing air conditioner below the desk, stuffed with dust bunnies that looked like monsters. 

Junko would hate this. Hate it so much she pulled her hair- or Mukuro’s- so hard it began to rip out. She imagined how sweet Junko’s smile would be as she apologized, gently stroking her arms. 

“No, I don’t,” Mukuro hissed.

“Yes, you do,” Sayaka stroked her cheek. Determination as raw and hard fluttering in her eyes. “And I can make that happen, if you’ll let me.”

_ Break me. Hurt me. Push me over the edge. Junko will like that.  _ She didn’t say that though, her lips screwed shut. Her had shot up and grabbed Sayaka’s wrist, tugging her closer. 

“Why are you doing this?” Mukuro asked. Sayaka’s face was so close to hers that she could smell the sweet cortado on her lips from lunch, her L’Eau perfume and the light musk of Leon’s cologne.

“Because I want to,” Sayaka didn’t smile, but her voice was playful, childish in a way that only innocent, hopeful young girls could be. 

Mukuro growled, her chest tightening. She couldn’t tell if it hurt or felt torrid, lucid and  _ addicting.  _ Sayaka crawled into Mukuro’s lap, heavily straddling her and looking down. “And because you need to let out all those scary, hurtful emotions swimming in your eyes.”

She wasn’t convinced those emotions were her own. 

Sayaka rolled her hips forward and Mukuro grit her teeth to bite back a gasp.

“I know you won’t hurt me,” Sayaka continued, her hands ghosting up Mukuro’s sides. “They’re not those kinds of emotions. But they need to be let out. It’s not good to bottle them up. It’s  _ hurting  _ you. Maybe this is the way to let them go. I’m yours, if you want me.”

Mukuro could hardly breathe to save her life. Sayaka’s hands reached Mukuro’s shoulders, thumbs lightly stroking her jawline. She leaned down, breath hot against Mukuro’s lips. She paused, seeking permission. 

Junko. Junko would scream. She’d yell before laughing, jitters rattling her teeth as she began to slap her thighs.  _ Break me. Hurt me. Make me feel so much that I’ll never feel anything ever again.  _

Something inside her snapped as her lips crashed into Sayaka’s. She harshly shoved her tongue inside the other girl’s mouth. Sayaka groaned, rocking her hips forward. 

She sucked Sayaka’s lower lip into her mouth, biting and nipping before her hands crawled up underneath the girl’s shirt. Sayaka gasped, breaking the kiss. 

“More,” she breathed, looking at such an intensity that Mukuro swore she could feel the weight on her shoulders. 

Obliging, she dug her nails into Sayaka’s skin, not hard enough to leave any deep marks, but enough to leave nasty red scratches. She railed her nails along Sayaka’s back and the popstar moaned. 

Then Sayaka’s lips were on hers again, all teeth and biting and probably a bit of blood, with just the subtle undertones of pain. Mukuro felt emotions thrummed through her, so thick and congealed she almost wanted to throw up. 

She wanted this moment to end and never end, for Sayaka to never stop touching her, to never stop making her  _ feel.  _

__ Sayaka’s hands were on her cheeks now, lightly brushing away tears. Mukuro’s eyes widened as she felt beads of water grow in her eyes, dropping down her cheeks like rain. She broke the kiss to hitch out a sob, clutching Sayaka’s back to pull her closer.

Before Mukuro could form a coherent thought, Sayaka grabbed the hem of Mukuro’s blazer, practically ripping the thing off her. She tossed it aside, moving her lips to Mukuro’s cheek. Her hands snaked around Mukuro’s chest, squeezing her breast. 

Mukuro groaned through her teeth, bunching Sayaka’s shirt in her hands and- mainly because she didn’t know what else to  _ do-  _ tugged it off her. Sayaka let her hair fall free in a thick strands, which Mukuro grabbed, tugging lightly. 

Sayaka’s fingers rolled over her nipples above her bra, drawing out a choked moan, half a sob that probably sounded wet and disgusting. More tears came to her eyes and it was all she could do to keep from screaming. 

“Fuck,” she hissed as one of Sayaka’s hands slipped under her bra, palming her directly skin to skin. Her touch was slightly cold, and electric and all the right things mixed with the wrong. She wanted  _ more.  _

__ Then her other hand was tugging at the drawstring of Mukuro’s shorts. 

Sayaka looked her in the eye. “It’s ok to touch me more. I promise,” her gaze softened. “You don’t have to be afraid.”

Mukuro hiccuped, fighting back another wave of tears before pulling Sayaka into another kiss, breaking it moments later to sloppily trail her mouth along the column of her neck. Sayaka lolled her head to the side to give her more access. 

Just as Sayaka’s hand slipped below the waistband of her shorts, Mukuro bit down. Sayaka gasped, her other hand squeezing tightly around her breast. 

Mukuro felt a spark of tickling pleasure shoot up her core when Sayaka’s fingers found her center. She moaned, biting down a little harder. She tasted blood, but Sayaka didn’t seem to care. If anything, it spurred her on. 

The girl’s fingers began toying with her clit and Mukuro pulled her mouth away, worrying that if she didn’t, she’d truly end up hurting her. The thought scared her, or at least, she thought it was fear that she felt.

Sayaka hummed into her hair, lightly stroking it as her fingers worked, slippery and warm, eventually finding her lower lips.

It was almost too much. Was she even allowed to feel this much? God knew Junko could make her feel so, so much worse. Was that better? Mukuro cried out, sobbing into her shoulder. 

A finger slipped inside and Mukuro turned her whimper into a growl, fingers raking across Sayaka’s back, along the marks that probably already stung. Sayaka’s eyes met hers again, so soft and gentle despite her previous urging that Mukuro closed her eyes without fear of retribution. 

Mukuro felt something begin to build in her abdomen and clenched her teeth. The feeling was distant and numb, but it was  _ real.  _ Tangible. 

Another finger entered her and she rocked up into the pressure, feeling a sharp prick of pain as she did. 

She moaned louder than before, yearning for that sickly-sweet pain. “More of that,” she breathed. Sayaka’s hand stilled as her eyes widened. 

“Are you.. Are you sure?” She asked.

“Yes,” Mukuro said without hesitation. She deserved to hurt. To feel the good and the bad. The tingly, silky pain. But damn if it wasn’t addicting, like she was addled on backstreet narcotics. 

Sayaka curled her fingers, her nails lightly digging into her folds. Mukuro winced, the pain flooding her body as readily as each swipe of pleasure. She rocked her hips up to meet the friction. The pain was sharp, tender and impossibly surreal. 

Her release came quickly as she bit Sayaka’s shoulder. She didn’t taste blood but felt sweat on her lips. Felt the skin where Leon’s hands belonged, where they had belonged for months. It only made her snarl, thinking of him right now.

She panted, a couple of tears falling onto Sayaka’s lap.

Sayaka gently ran her hand through Mukuro’s hair, stroking her neck. “You ok?”

Mukuro nodded meekly. She was tired, drained. She didn’t want to move. Ever. Or maybe she did. She’d have to get back to Junko soon. She wondered if her sister would be able to smell Sayaka on her, like she was able to smell Leon on Sayaka.

Did it matter?

“Did that help?” Sayaka asked.

Mukuro nodded again. “Yes.”

“I’m glad,” she shuffled on Mukuro’s lap so that her back was to the taller girl. Mukuro’s hands tentatively wound around her waist, holding her close. She nuzzled into Sayaka’s shoulder. The popstar leaned her head back, humming quietly.

She noticed the red marks on Sayaka’s shoulder and ran her finger over them lightly. “Do these hurt?”

“Not bad,” Sayaka murmured.

“Good,” Mukuro paused. “You shouldn’t have done that. Leon will hurt you.”

Sayaka shrugged apathetically. “I don’t think he will. Not everyone is.. Is mean like Junko,” she glanced back at Mukuro. “And maybe he doesn’t have to know.”

It was all so wrong. So, so wrong. With Leon, with Junko, with the small office closing around them, smelling of stale donuts and Junko’s perfume. But maybe wrong was good. 

“Thank you,” the words were foreign on her tongue, dripping with an edge she wished wasn’t there.

“No problem,” Sayaka giggled. “Let’s do it again some time.”


	3. Kaede/Maki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For Appsg729

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully I'll have one or two of these out per week, but school's a killer so we'll see!

One moment Kaede was monotonously scribbling geometry equations onto a melon-green sheet of paper, and the next she was counting off the beats of the Der Flohwalzer in her head. 

Distantly she could hear dead waterthymes and thistles crunching beneath her feet, the sharp, ear-popping crash as ice caved in beneath her, the roar of frigid water pummeling into her ears. 

She dropped her pencil, staring at her radio. 

Her whole body instantly stiffened, her joints locking into place. She understood what it felt like to be a rabbit caught in the eyes of a fox, moments from sprinting. She felt uneasy, as if something was creeping up behind her, looking at her through her window, peeping at her through the vent about her head. 

An eerie, icy cold slithered over her skin like a mist, causing goosebumps to ripple across her skin. 

She shut off the radio, her mouth dry.

Branches rattled like old bones outside and she startled, scampering onto her bed with her back to the wall. Knots of cold plaster dug into her back- she was only wearing a thin, revealing tank-top that made her feel even more exposed. 

Her breathing was shallow. She didn’t want to move. But she wanted warmth. 

She hesitantly stood up, flinching at the raw, scraping, clacking of branches as rain began to drip down from the gutters many floors up, sounding like a watery cough. 

She paused at her door. What was she doing?

Shaking her head, she stepped out into the hallway. 

Maki wasn’t a touchy person, nor was she what some people might consider  _ soft  _ and  _ cuddly _ . But she’d been vulnerable enough to admit her feelings for Kaede, brave enough to take Kaede’s hand and  _ smile.  _ They weren’t dating, but they didn’t have to be.

Being close just felt oddly nature, void of all predisposed titles and expectations. 

But this was different. Kaede was worried that Maki would talk to her, perhaps soothe her in a way that only Maki knew how to do, but Kaede knew it wouldn’t be enough. 

_ Trying can’t hurt, can it? _

Hesitantly, she knocked on Maki’s door.

Almost as an afterthought, Kaede checked her watch. God, dinner was  _ hours _ ago. She hoped that Maki wasn't asleep, but doubted that she would be- Maki didn’t so much sleep as retreated into her shell to recharge, always alert. 

A few moments later, Maki opened the door. “Thought it would be you,” she mumbled, rubbing her eye and stifling a yawn. 

“Sorry,” Kaede scratched the back of her head. The movement felt raw as the strap of her tank-top dug into her shoulder. A fresh jolt of anxiety shot through her stomach. “I um..”

“Why are you scared?” Maki asked bluntly, crossing her arms. “I told you not to be threatened by me.”

“It’s not that,” Kaede breathed. 

“What then?” Maki asked. She didn’t sound annoyed, or even terribly bothered. Just curious, veiling a lilt of concern. 

“I just- It’s hard to explain,” Kaede’s breath hitched and she swallowed thickly. She almost reached her arms out. God she wanted to just  _ hug  _ her so badly. “S- Sorry. You don’t like this sort of-”

Kaede nearly squeaked as Maki threw her arms around Kaede’s shoulders, resting her chin on Kaede’s shoulder. “Idiot. I told you before that I don’t mind, so long as it’s you.”

Kaede hesitated before wrapping her arms around Maki, reveling in her warmth. Her  _ closeness.  _ She smiled, burying her head in Maki’s hair- it was down for a change. 

“Thank you,” Kaede whispered. 

Maki pressed a chaste kiss to Kaede’s neck, nuzzling the spot for a moment before pulling away. “Want to come inside?”

“Please.”

Nodding, Maki stepped aside. Kaede plopped down on the soft divan near the door, pulling a pillow to her chest, already wishing it was Maki in her arms instead. Maki just rolled her eyes, mildly amused at how quickly Kaede made herself at home.

Maki sat down on the other side of the divan, leaning against the armrest. She rested her chin on her knees. “So, what’s on your mind?”

Kaede glanced up at her timidly. “I, um.. Well, it was a song. Silly, right? Just, whenever I hear it, I get all panicky..”

“Why?” Maki’s voice was gentle, a tone she reserved for Kaede and Kaede alone. 

“When I was younger, my dad rented a cabin in the woods. My mom was teaching my sister how to play piano-  _ that  _ song. Der Flohwalzer is a beginner song because the fingering is simple. I was outside playing around the creek with my dad. I don’t remember how, but I slipped onto the ice over the water. I fell in and got trapped under it. My dad had to dig me out with a pickaxe,” she lightly thumbed a thin, lace-like scar that wound up her palm to her wrist. “I’m lucky he didn’t stab me. But I swear that whole time I could still hear that song. And now whenever I hear it, I just feel so.. off.”

Maki nodded. After a beat of silence she reached out and gently took Kaede’s hand. She turned it, palm facing up, and examined the scar. She ghosted her fingers across it before bringing it to her lips, kissing the inside of her wrist. “I was wondering where you got this.”

Kaede blushed bright read. Maki wasn’t usually like this- no. That wasn’t true. She’d never  _ needed  _ to be like this. Kaede sighed contentedly, her previous worries dissolving. 

“It’s normal to have triggers like that. And it’s ok to be frightened,” Maki paused. “Real rich coming from me, huh? It doesn’t mean I’m wrong just because I don’t heed my own advice.”

Kaede nodded, a wisp of a smile curling her lips.

“So, how can I make it better?” She asked, catching Kaede off guard. 

“Um..” The pianist was almost spluttering. “I’m uh.. I’m really cold,” she pulled the pillow closer to her chest. “I can still almost feel the water- how cold it was.”

Maki opened her arms. “Come here,” she whispered. Kaede’s eyes widened before she practically lept into the girl’s embrace, snuggling into her side, slinging an arm around her waist. 

“Thanks,” Kaede mumbled into her shirt. “I like you. A lot. I  _ really  _ like you.”

Maki sighed, resting her cheek against Kaede’s head. The steady fall of rain coupled with Kaede’s breathing lulled her into a peaceful state of drowsiness that was foreign to her, yet welcome. “I like you, too.”

Kaede beamed up at her, a smile that made Maki’s heart stutter. “ _ Really  _ like me?” Kaede hedged, sounding playful.

Maki flicked her arm but smiled- it still felt awkward and somewhat strained, but it  _ was  _ a smile- “Yes.  _ Really  _ like you.”

“Aw,” Kaede practically cheered, nuzzling closer to her. “I didn’t wake you up, did I?”  
Maki grunted in response, shutting her eyes. “If you let me sleep with you here, then I’ll call it even.”


End file.
